


Dog Days

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Akumatized Main Character(s), Chat Blanc - Freeform, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Protect Adrien Agreste, This Is STUPID, mentioned - Freeform, this sucks ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Adrien attempts to fix what's wrong in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Chat Blanc wheezes out a painful cough. Well,  _ Chat Blanc _ no longer fits him, not anymore. He can hear the telepathic link with the three kwamis now housing him, nothing more than suits connected to his body. Adrien’s akumatization wasn’t planned, no, but it sure as Hell helped him. He held two more miraculouses that he never expected to actually have, both of them now fitted perfectly. 

 

His lungs ache. It feels like he was getting stabbed repeatedly in the lings, something his mother often complained about before her death. It made sense now. She was only the third person to wield the miraculous, after all, before the broken charm “killed” her. Adrien hadn’t even known that she was in a coma until he had begun questioning Hawk Moth’s motives. 

 

“Who  _ are _ you,” Haw Moth, no,  _ Gabriel _ pries the young hero. 

 

Maybe he was the villain now? He’s not actually sure. The fusion of the Peacock, Butterfly, and Black Cat miraculouses could easily sculpt a villain, he that well enough given that Nathalie was still choking down pitiful coughs on the floor beside Gabriel. Adrien stands as tall as he can, chest puffed out as he lets the tears fall. He can’t remember the last time so many emotions had taken a hold on him, curling around his throat and prying out sobs. 

 

“What? You don’t recognize your own son anymore, Dad,” he asks. It comes out as more of a wheeze than anything else. He attempts to smile but it’s all in vain. Sobs overtake the fifteen-year-old. “Why, Dad? Why was Mom so much more important?” 

 

Gabriel’s mouth falls open as he stares at the emotional hero choking down sobs to his best ability. The villain can only watch, stunned and full of worry, full of  _ fear. _ Recognition sets in, realizations. The room storms with power, all radiating off of the hero. Gabriel opens his mouth to speak, not getting anything out of than a quiet,  _ “Adrien.” _

 

His fist swipes across his face. It feels more like he’s been slapped than anything else, the nails  _ (or maybe they were talons now?) _ don’t help, digging into his palms. “Why was Mom so much more important? Why am I never enough for you?” 

 

The assistant forces down her coughing, wheezing out,  _ “Adrien,” _ following in the other adults’ footsteps. The youngest flinches,  _ hard. _ “Please, don’t do this.” 

 

“Don’t do  _ what, _ Nathalie? I’m not going to do  _ anything! _ I’m going to return the miraculouses, all of them, both mine  _ and _ Ladybugs’! There’s no point in this fighting anymore!” 

 

“Adrien-” 

 

“Nathalie… Please, just let me fix this? No one will ever have to know who we were. Never. There won’t be any of the press banging on the doors with fire and pitchforks. Just… Let Mom have peace. She wouldn’t have wanted this. We all  _ know _ she wouldn’t have.” 

 

Gabriel straightens. “Son, I cannot have you doing that.” 

 

“Shut up,” Adrien mewls, choking down another sob. It’s a physical cry for help without the word. “I’m not your son, not anymore. You can’t put my mother before my wellbeing, isolate me, almost get me killed so many times, and then pretend that things are just  _ okay. _ There’s no place where it’s like that!” 

 

“I didn’t isolate you!” 

 

“I ask to see my friends daily outside of school! Do you remember the last time I went to see them?” 

 

Gabriel pauses, thinking it over. He frowns. He  _ can’t _ remember, doesn’t even know the last time he had said Adrien was even allowed to see them within the past year and a half, almost two now. Even during the summer, Gabriel can’t remember. 

 

“Only two of them outside of Chloe have been approved by you. The rest have been Nathalie or just me sneaking out.” A painful sob rips from his throat. The room swirls with his emotions. He coughs painfully. 

 

“The miraculous is going to kill you, Adrien!” 

 

“Do you even care anymore?” 

 

The room falls silent, hesitation burning at the child’s heart. He finds himself whimpering,  _ “Cataclysm,” _ disappearing into the night and leaving shattered glass in the remains, the same glass Gabriel had sent so many akumas through before. 


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien stumbles into the home, a wheeze befalling him as he lands. Marinette's here,  _ Ladybug _ is here, he knows she is, they are. They’re the same person, though, so Adrien isn’t sure why he’s saying it like they aren’t. He wasn’t sure when he put the pieces together, but after working together for so long, he wasn’t at all surprised. Her kwami, Tikki, was certainly fussing in the other room, where the two knowingly sat with Master Fu and perhaps the rest of the heroes. 

 

Adrien weakly slides the door open, coughing painfully into his forearm. It probably would have been his elbow if he could find the energy, but right now wasn’t the best of times. His lungs ached more and more as each second passed. “Detransform me,” he begs in a wheeze. He can just barely see the others in the room, unmistakably being Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Chloé gathered around Master Fu and the miraculous box. He knows they’re staring. After all, who wouldn’t be if the second hero of Paris had just gotten akumatized before coming in with two new miraculouses and looked as if he had just come from a raging house fire. TO be technical, the sobbing teenager  _ had. _

 

He removes the miraculouses weakly, stumbling to the floor as he holds them out for whoever wants to grab them. However, he doesn’t exactly get to see. Nino stumbles forward, pulling Adrien up for support. “Woah, woah, dude,” he mumbles, attempting to support the struggling hero. 

 

“Duusu,” Adrien mumbles, snapping the attention of the kwami to him. He had never seen her before, but he knew he would die for her, the same for Nooroo. “Nooroo, you’re both free now.” 

 

“I have many questions,” Alya speaks. 

 

Chloé stands with her mouth open, gaping at the teenager currently sobbing against Nino. Master Fu doesn’t waste any time to move and get some tea for the hero while Marinette squeaks, arms flailing. 

 

Master Fu presses the cup forward, watching carefully as the other takes it. It’s just barely held by the severe shaking and suppressed coughing. He raises a brow to ask, “Who was hawk Moth? And Mayura?” 

 

Adrien looks crossed between wanting to tell and withholding the information. If he still had on the suit, the black cat ears would be pressed against his scalp, though was doing his own great job at worrying for the hero. Tears still patter down the boys’ cheeks as he decides to spill, “My f-f-father and his assista-an-ant, Nathalie.” More tears collect. Saying it makes it real, puts it out there, makes it truly no longer a secret. 

 

The collective gasps don’t help, either. All they do is make Adrien’s stomach do a barrel roll a few times. 

 

“He wan-wanted my Mom-om-om back but not m-me so he-e did what he cou-ould. The miraculous kil-kil-ill-lled her and I--” He’s cough off by a harsh cough. 

 

Nino pulls the boy protectively to his chest, the too sliding down to the floor and the cup getting put aside as Adrien presses his face to the other’s shoulder. 

 

“Do… Do we kill him,” Alya questions Master Fu, her expression far from forgiving. 

 

“No,” Adrien whines in chime with the adult. 

 

“I can’t lose someone else,  _ please,” _ he begs her. 

 

Alya flinches at the begging. She was far from used to seeing Adrien cry. He was someone that always seemed so chipper, happy. He wasn’t upset when his father didn’t come for parents day or he couldn’t physically appear for some of their debates or club meetings. It was always him smiling and providing a way to lighten the mood. Chat Noir was the exact same, though his personality was more constructed with bad jokes and a suave attitude that she no longer believes any more than she believes that Juleka and Rose were straight. 

 

He had lost his mother, she realizes with a frown, glancing at the pitiful sight in front of her. Adrien clings to Nino like he’s a lifeline, sobbing and wheezing. The Peacock miraculous was killing people, a broken charm for any and all who fared wield it. Plagg was supplying that he can’t let Adrien die, that he needed to breathe so his lungs and heart could regulate and they wouldn’t give out. All the ones before him had died gruesome deaths, apparently, which isn’t reassuring in the least. It vaguely reminds her of the time he had been cataclysmed a few times in a row by an akuma. This, though, felt a million times worse. 

 

It’s almost terrifying, watching the boy force down his sobs before falling into silent hiccups. He bottles his emotions so easily and so quickly that Alya can’t help but wonder how many times he had done it before. How many nights had he cried over things like this? She had no idea what it would be like to lose a family member, none of them really did. That’s what makes her feel so much worse. He had just lost all of his family, lost his trust in them. She knew that this wasn’t something that could just be mended back with one conversation. It was going to take therapy, to take a large number of amazing people in his life. This wasn’t something that could be fixed in a day. 

 

She sits beside the three boys, wrapping her arms around Adrien as he forces himself down from the heightened emotions. Plagg and Duusu reassure him that as soon as his lungs calm down, he can cry all he needs, get anything and everything out. 

 

The world shifts off its axis, tilting more and more until it’s flipped upside down. The group is just wading through the remains, rummaging through rubble and chaos. It makes Alya’s stomach bubble to know that Adrien had been living with a man that put his life on the line countless times before this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment your thoughts! I am a thirsty hoe that needs reviews!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
